Symmetry
by IMAxENIGMAx
Summary: Liz had gone out on a date and something very bad had almost happened. Now she's home and the events of the night have prompted her meister to do something... unsymmetrical.  KidLiz Oneshot.


**AN: So, like I said before, I wrote these a couple months ago and I'm putting them up now, so if you are waiting for anything its coming, just have patience, and remember, I love you. You should feel very privilged to read my crap.**

**XD yeah, no, I may love you guys, but the stuff after that is just straight BS.**

Prompt: Symmetry

Summary: She had come home hurt, and he couldn't allow that. Even if it meant doing something un-symmetrical.

~TtT~

He knew she was home when he heard the door slam and the angry footsteps going up to her room. The book he was reading slammed shut and was put on the table. He stood calmly and made his way up to her room.

~TtT~

She had gone on a date. Yes a date. She was tired of sitting around waiting for Kid to man up and ask her out. Another weapon in the EAT class had asked her out and she had figured "what the hell," God she should've figured "no way in hell."

The night had started off nice, Jackson—that was his name—had taken her to a nice restaurant. Nothing too expensive, to which she was grateful. Then they had gone for a walk. He told her he knew some shortcuts to a park she liked and he led her into a few connecting allies. It was stupid, _she_ of all people should've known better. He pinned her up against a wall and started kissing her neck. She, just then, realized that it was too late to get away damage-free. She tried to push him away, but he was stronger than her. Then it happened.

He _touched _her. With his filthy hands. They were roaming parts of her body that no one was meant to feel. He started lifting her shirt over her head and grinding against her. She could feel the growing bulge in his pants. She _had_ to get out of there.

She transformed. Her gun form was so small that it just dropped to the ground. She instantly transformed again, before he had realized what had happened, and ran. She used all her old skills to get her out of that situation. Run, roofs, and reach. The three r's. Run: never stop, when you can't run, walk, when you can't walk, crawl, when you can't crawl, hide. Roofs: head for high ground, perves usually won't use the effort to come after you. Reach: never underestimate the strength, power, and reach of your limbs, they won't disappoint if you just put faith in them.

She heard a knock at her door and mumbled a small "Come in."

"Liz, are you alright?"

"Kid, just go away." She said facing the wall opposite to him. He turned and shut the door, then waited a few moments like he had gone. When he heard the first few sniffs and then full out sobs, he knew he had made the right choice in staying.

And a horrible one in letting her go out with that dickwad.

He went to put his arms around her—something totally un-Kid—and was shocked when she flinched away.

She didn't want to be touched by another man, the shock and fear of nearly getting raped was still fresh in her blood.

"Liz, the hell happened out there?" Kid asked, his voice a dangerous low.

"It was nothing, Kid. Please just let it alone."

"It wasn't nothing, Liz. You're crying and shaking. You wouldn't even let me try to comfort you. So I repeat, the hell happened out there?" She wanted to tell him, but was ashamed of the total lack of strength she displayed. Fresh tears fell from her eyes and she looked down. Subconsciously she curled in on herself.

Liz's behavior angered her meister. _Something_ had happened, that he was sure of, but what exactly he wasn't sure of. He turned to go out and find that boy and make him tell him what had happened but Liz's voice stopped him.

"Don't leave me," her voice was barely audible. But he heard her. He would always hear her, even when she made no noise.

He went and sat on her bed, next to her, and she leaned into him.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Liz nodded, trying to gather the strength to tell him what had happened.

"He… he… took me to a restaurant and then for a walk. He told me that we were taking a shortcut to that park I like and he led me through some allies. He…he pinned me to a wall and… and… he started _kissing _me and he _touched_ me. Kid he was gonna rape me." She explained, her voice barely a whisper at the end. She had willed her voice not to shake while she was telling him. It worked, her words came out clear and understandable.

He was silent after her explanation, his arms subconsciously tightening around his weapon.

_His_ weapon.

His. No one hurt her like this, not without severe punishment from the young shinigami himself.

Kid got up and headed for her door.

"Kid…?" Was he angry with her total lack of strength there? Was he going to replace her?

"I'll be back in a while." He said. And left.

She heard the front door slam shut and winced at its impact. _'No use in crying now,' _she thought, and went to shower. She could still feel his hands on her, his sloppy, impatient kisses. She had to get them off.

Now.

Liz stripped and climbed in the shower. She turned the water to boiling, not caring about it scalding her skin, and grabbed the soap. She soaked and scrubbed—sometimes with her nails—for quite some time. When she was done her skin was pink and she had a few scratches here and there. But she felt clean.

_Clean_.

She dressed in her comfy pajamas and went downstairs to watch some mind numbing television. Not five minutes after she had turned on Sgt. Frog, her front door slammed open. It made enough noise to startle her out of the lull she had fallen in.

Kid came marching in and stared at his weapon.

"What did you do?" She asked, a hint of fear coating her words.

"I and beat him into an asymmetrical pile of garbage and left him on the curb, tomorrow _is_ garbage day after all." He sat down and put a possessive arm around his still frightened weapon.

Kid wouldn't hurt her, especially like that, and he would wait as long as it took, but he would be the next and last boy she would ever feel the need to date.

Besides, if he _did_ do anything like that to her, she'd beat the symmetry right outta him.

~END~


End file.
